


Beware of the Blob

by Nelja



Series: Le Centre de Recherche, Développement, et Autres [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 12th division, Creepy, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les anciens de la 12e division expliquent aux petits nouveaux tout ce qu'il y a de traumatisant à savoir sur cette flaque dans le laboratoire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of the Blob

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

_Beware of the Blob!_  
It creeps and leaps and glides and slides across the floor  
Right through the door and all around the wall,  
A splotch, a blotch,  
Be careful of the Blob! 

(BO bien connue de film de série Z)

* * *

"Il y a une _chose_ dans le labo !" s'exclama la voix paniquée d'un des petits nouveaux.

"Il y a plusieurs centaines de choses dans le labo, alors apprenez à être plus précis dans vos descriptions !" leur lança Akon de l'autre salle. Il n'allait pas se déplacer pour des jeunes incapables, non seulement de régler un problème, mais de dire quel était le problème.

"Non, je veux dire, une chose qui bouge !"

"Si ça sort d'une éprouvette, remets-le dedans." lança Kusari. "Si ça ressemble à un hollow... quelqu'un a son sabre, chez vous ?"

"Ca ne ressemble à rien... et c'est gros..." dit une toute petite voix. Encore une nouvelle, mais celle-là était mignonne, aussi les Grands Anciens se décidèrent-ils à se déplacer lentement pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Peut-être une certaine mesure de curiosité devant une description aussi fragmentaire jouait-elle aussi.

Une masse informe et verdâtre traversait le laboratoire d'un pas décidé - enfin, un pas très métaphorique, mais cela ne sonnait pas très bien de parler d'un rythme de pompage décidé. Elle se faisait de temps en temps séparer un instant en deux par un pied de table ou de chaise, puis se reformait.

"Oh, mais c'est le capitaine !" s'exclama Akon d'un ton détaché, qu'il exagérait peut-être même un peu pour voir les visages choqués des nouveaux. "Il n'y a rien à craindre."

"Enfin, sauf si vous lui avez marché dessus." fit remarquer Kusari, avec un sourire presque effrayant à force d'être malicieux. "Là vous pouvez vous inquiéter, mais pour une bonne raison, au moins." Un des nouveaux, celui qui avait crié, s'étrangla.

"On n'aurait pas osé." dit la jeune fille en tremblant. "Il fait vraiment peur." Puis, se reprenant. "Sans vouloir l'offenser, bien sûr..."

"Il ne peut pas vous entendre." précisa Hiyosu d'un air vaguement ennuyé.

"C'est incroyable de voir comment une simple flaque d'eau peut être aussi effrayante." conclut-elle, moitié tremblante, moitié rassurée.

"C'est magnifique, hein ?" intervint Akon. "Mais elle nous semble effrayante, c'est tout, sans aucun critère objectif. Ce sont les miracles de la sélection naturelle..."

"Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand chose à sélectionner." protesta Kusari. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait eu beaucoup de générations des capitaines Kurotsuchi."

"Je pense qu'il parle plutôt de sélection sur nous." intervint Hiyosu. "mais même là, je ne sais pas s'il y a assez de générations."

"Parlons plutôt de sélection mémétique, alors. Si ça se trouve, même sans en parler explicitement, nous instruisons les petits dans cette connaissance ! Pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il à la fille.

"Euh... peut-être..." dit-elle du ton de la personne qui n'avait pas tout compris.

"Ce quatrième division, par contre..." continua Akon, rêveur. "Celui qui avait trouvé que c'était une saleté et avait bataillé pour l'attraper avec sa serpillière et le mettre dans son seau... Je crois qu'il n'était pas adapté à son environnement."

Hiyosu prit un air vaguement dégouté, et Kusari eut une expression presque compatissante.

C'était suffisamment rare pour que les imaginations de ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à l'affaire se mettent à battre la campagne.

"Mais, euh, il fait souvent ça ?" demanda un des nouveaux.

"Avec les quatrième division ?"

"Non, non !" Les images mentales avaient déjà fait leur chemin, à en juger par ce ton horrifié. "Se transformer en eau."

"Oh, seulement quand il est en mauvaise posture dans un combat." Akon consulta ses camarades. "Les maléfices errants doivent être vraiment forts, hein ?"

"Sans doute." Kusari ne semblait absolument pas concernée par la question. "Ou alors, il a utilisé la confusion comme prétexte pour se disputer une fois de plus avec le capitaine Zaraki ?" suggéra-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas comment Zaraki fait pour être résistant au poison à ce point. Aux blessures, je veux bien, mais au poison ? C'est un mystère de la science." constata Hiyosu sur un ton qui ne donnait vraiment pas envie d'être classé mystère de la science.

Comme la discussion s'éternisait, ils décidèrent de retourner à leur travail, qui commençait certainement à s'ennuyer d'eux aussi fort qu'ils s'ennuyaient de lui.

Mais alors qu'Akon allait franchir la porte, le petit nouveau le retint par la manche. "Il va vraiment savoir que c'est moi qui lui ai marché dessus ? Comment ça ?"

"Eh bien, je suppose qu'il va faire une analyse biométrique de la transpiration qui sera passée à travers la semelle de tes chaussures... Je blaguais, il va probablement juste regarder les caméras de surveillance."

Le petit eut l'air profondément déconfit.

"Mais maintenant que tu en fais mention, il y a certaines de nos remarques qu'il faudrait peut-être modifier, et nous, nous savons pirater et modifier les systèmes de surveillance, pas vrai, et toi non..." Après l'avoir mené au bord de l'hystérie, Akon conclut en soupirant. "C'est bon, je peux bien effacer quelques points de plus, pendant que j'y suis."

"Merci, merci !" s'exclama le petit.

"De rien. Sauf que tu me dois la vie, alors un café en récompense, ça serait bien pour commencer, pas vrai ?"

Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait avoir des cafés gratuitement pendant encore quelques mois. Tel était le tarif de la reconnaissance éternelle.


End file.
